Atlas
The Atlas is a repairable all terrain super unit that is built in three stages underwater. The Atlas becomes available after completing at least one point in every underwater campaign mission AND 5 points of The Power of Atlas mission. The underwater campaign becomes available after completing enough underwater quests. Stage 1 The first Stage of the Atlas is only unlocked after you have fully completed (5/5) The Power of Atlas mission. It costs 5,000 thorium, 500 energy, and 12 hours to make, and can only be made underwater. The Atlas unit takes up one full underwater expansion of space, making it the largest underwater building thus far in the game. A quest is unlocked after gaining the ability to build stage 1 of the Atlas. The reward for completing this mission is 1,200 experience points and 4,500 thorium, meaning that with proper thorium storage the Stage 1 Atlas only costs 500 thorium. Atlas cannot be used in the development stages. Stage 2 Atlas Stage 2 is unlocked after you have completed building Stage 1. It costs 10,000 thorium and 250 additional energy, as well as 24 hours to make. The quest reward for building Stage 2 Atlas is 8,000 thorium and 1,200 exp, making the total cost of the Atlas so far (assuming proper storage capacity) 2,500 thorium To upgrade your Atlas to stage 2 you will have to click on your completed atlas stage 1 and select upgrade, as it is not a building or purchasable unit. Stage 3 Atlas stage 3 is unlocked after you have completed stage 2. It is the final stage of the atlas building process before you can build the Atlas. The cost for upgrading it is 15,000 thorium and another 250 energy, plus the 35 hour building time. The quest for building Atlas stage three gives you 12,500 thorium (and 1,200 experience), so if you have proper thorium storage the total cost of the Atlas so far is only 5,000 thorium. Atlas Stage The Atlas stage of development is the final upgrade for the Atlas before the Atlas becomes a usable unit. The upgrade cost is the greatest so far. To build it, you will need 25,000 thorium, 500 energy and 48 hours. The final quest reward is 2,500 experience points and 16,000 thorium. This makes the total cost of the usable Atlas (without proper thorium storage) 55,000 thorium and 1,500 energy without proper thorium storage, and the cost with proper thorium storage 14,000 thorium. Screenshot (17).png|The suppressor hyperion Screenshot (16).png|The atlas Screenshot (18).png|The sweeper hyperion Screenshot (19).png|The commander hyperion Screenshot (28).png|The warlord hyperion Hyperion stages Once you have built the Atlas you have the option to advance him to the Hyperion level. These upgrades are absurdly expensive, ranging from 125,000 thorium to 450,000 thorium. The effects of the Hyperion Atlas are usable as abilities with cooldowns, and can also passively activate with a 10% probability per battle. The hyperion stages take 24 hours to build, and during this time the Atlas cannot be used. Suppressor: Gives the suppressor Atlas 50% more damage. This ability has a 30 minute cooldown. Commander: Causes bonus damage to be dealt to all enemy units during a battle that your Atlas is involved in. This is the only way to deal bonus damage to special typed units. Sweeper: Atlas' shots hit 3 enemies at once, effectively tripling his damage output. Warlord: Deals bonus explosive damage to all enemies. This upgrade adds another 10% passive chance to activate the previous abilities. To build Warlord you need to have all of the other Hyperion stages completed. Combat The Atlas is one of the most powerful units in the game. Its base stats differ from the ground to the other battlefields. On the ground, the base Atlas gives 400 points of both offense and defense. In air and underwater, the Atlas has 300 points of offense and 500 points of defense. These numbers can be upgraded separately (You need to upgrade the numbers on each specific battlefield) through the Atlas building. Each battlefield can be increased 10 times. The max stats for the Atlas (not including the hyperions) are: 600 points of defense and offense on the ground, and 450 points of offense and 750 points of defense in the air and underwater. Repairing the Atlas Repairing the Atlas is very simple, yet as of update 21, very expensive! This is added to the immense cost of production. After each aggressive combat situation your Atlas will suffer 10% damage, both reducing the number of times you can aggressively use your Atlas and reducing the defensive power of the Atlas to its current percentage of durability. You will not be able to use the Atlas after its durability is reduced below 20%.To repair the Atlas, just open the Atlas building and click repair. It costs over 40.000 thorium to repair 81 percentage point of damage done to the Atlas! The Atlas will not be usable in combat while it's being repaired. Upgrading the Atlas *The Atlas can be upgraded ten times on each terrain at high thorium expense. Its combat strength will improve 50% in every area. If your Prometheus is fully upgraded you could upgrade the Atlas to use the napalm strike. Category:Atlas Category:How to build the Category:Unerwater t Category:Unit Category:Units Category:Prometheus